Justice High:Tombiki
by Freddy Adu
Summary: The bizarre and wacky adventures of a group of teenagers who live in Metropolis, on a slightly fantastical and often ridiculously surreal version of Earth called EARTHZ[Anime inspired fic].


**Justice High** : **Tombiki**

Prologue

On another world where humans and strange and magical creatures co-exist. Where powerful beings, and great gods once roamed. A world of endless adventure and a world of nearly endless danger. The denizens of this world call it Earth-Z or just Earth for short. Near the city of Metropolis, an elderly couple Martha and Jonathan Kent are driving towards the city to start a new life. From the sky a strange object hurls down in front of their car. The swerve off the road and onto the grass, and then manage to stop. To their surprise and astonishment, they see the object was some sort of spacecraft. They run over to it, and look inside to see a small human looking baby. The couple is enamored with him infant and takes him and his ship to the city with them. They name him Clark, and then adopt him as one of their own.

**NOTE- THIS FIC IS HUGELY ANIME BASED, AND HAS MANY PLOTS AND WACKY PYHSICS OF VARIOUS ANIME GENERATIONS**

**Story # 1- The first day of school**

Our story begins 16 years later in the prosperous city of Metropolis. Clark is now a teenager, and a strong one at that. Since childhood Clark has gotten stronger and stronger, and not only has that he has enhanced speed, senses, and agility. Clark's strength maybe massive, but his ego is not. The Kents have raised Clark to be kind and laid back, and to use his abilities to help others. Clark has also acquired other super powered friends at his school Justice High in the western district of the city. From a similarly strong flying Amazon, to a speed freak that Clark even has trouble keeping up with at times. He is even has a friend with a magic green ring that can make any object he imagines as a weapon. Not to mention the other bizarre meta-human teens running around the city.

It is a Monday and the first official day of the new school year. Clark lives in the western district of the city, and in a small out of place farmhouse. The Kents could not let go of their old ways. The sun slowly rises over the city, and Clarks alarm in his room goes off, but Clark just smashes it and goes back to sleep. The rest of the kids in the city leave for school, but Clark just snooze away in an okward but comfortable position in his bed. At about 8 o'clock Clarks mom comes into his room in a hurry. She starts shaking him constantly until he wakes in disarray.

"Clark wake up!" She screams.

Clark jumps up into the air and hits his ceiling, and then floats back down. He then hops to his feet.

"What's up Ma?" Clark asks while rubbing his eyes.

"Well for one thing your going to be late for the first day of your sophomore year." She states slightly annoyed.

Clark eyes widen and he starts running around his room searching for clothes. He is throwing clothes all over the place, as his mom looks on. Clarks annoyed mom slowly sneaks up behind him with a mallet, and bangs him over his head. Clark sweat drops to the ground, and then immediate gets back up.

"What was their for Ma?" Clarks asks confused?

She throws him a black short sleeve shit, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Just wear this to school." She states emphatically.

Clark takes the clothes and then rushes out his room. He runs past his dad in the kitchen.

"Se ya later Pa." Clark says in a rush.

Pa waives him off, and then Clark speeds out the door. Clark jumps onto the street sidewalk and speeds off towards his school.

………………………………...

**Metropolis National Bank:**

3 masked thugs hold guns at the scarred bank patrons. The biggest Thug grabs a bank teller.

"Um so put the money in our bags….. lady." The slow thug demands.

The teller nods, and then heads off to the bank volt. The other two thugs run up to their leader.

"Hey Tank we gotta hurry before the police come." the smallest thug states.

The big Thug Tank nods in agreement.

Moments later outside the bank, Clark comes running. The thugs are leaving the back at the same time. Clark runs into the bewildered thugs knocking them down. Clark remians un harmed, and hten looks down at the trio of thugs.

"You guys okay?" Clark asks .

The thugs quickly jump to their feet. They point their guns at Clark, who seems completely unphased.

"Hey you a cop punk?" The big thug asks.

"Um no." Clark responds confused.

Clark trys to approach them, but they just begin firing upon him. Clark stand theirand bullets bounce of him.

"What' wrong with you guys?" Clark asks incensed.

The thugs sweat drop in utter amazement. They then all gather in a circle a few feet from Clark.

"Who is this guy anyways?" The smallest Thug wonders.

"Who cares if we mess up again **Mr.Luthor** is gonna fire us." Tank states sadly.

While they talk Clark sneaks up next to them.

"Hey again." Clark greets.

The thugs then jump back, and then fire at Clark again. Clark then dodges the bullets again. One of the bank tellers then come running out the bank in distress. She sees the thugs and screams out for help.

"Stop them they robbed the bank!" She yells.

Clark then angrily looks back at the scarred thugs.

"I new their was something odd about you guys." Clark states in an fight ready pose.

The thugs then try to run off, but Clark grabs all three of them from behind.

"You guys shouldn't steal its not right." Clark states with amusement.

He then hoists all three thugs over his head with ease, and then tosses them into their nearby getaway van!

The thugs crash into it in pain, and then fall unconscious. The amazed bank teller rushes up to Clark in joy.

"Your amazing!" The teller proclaims

Clark shrugs in modesty.

"Its was nothing big." Clark answers.

The police then begin to arrive on the scene. Clark then realizes he's going to miss 1st period, and then rushes off at great speeds.

"Thanks." The Bank teller states.

Clark hears this, and waives back at heras he races off towards school.

………………………………...

**Justice High school:**

Clark arrives at school mins later, and then rushes inside thebuilding. 1st period began 25 mins ago, and Clark looks around for his homeroom. He heads up to the second floor and then finally reaches room B24. He opens up the door, and sees his class. His friends Diana, Wally, Shayera, and John greet him esthetically once he enters.

"Hey Clark!" They all belt out.

Clark embarrassingly waives back at them. The teacher then interrupts with his monotone voice.

"Hello Mr. Kent." He states.

"Hey Mr. Jones." Clark replies.

"You have detention tomorrow." Mr. Jones says impassive .

Clark sweat drops to the ground.

"Now take a seat in the back." Mr. Jones finishes.

Clark recovers and makes his way to the back with the others. Clark sits next to Diana prince and Amazon warrior. Like Clark, she is super strong, but she could also fly. Diana always wears a short-skirted sailor foku, with a pair of red bloomers underneath. She wears a red top under her uniform, sparring gloves, and a white headband. Her red shoes bear a strong resemblance to Converse Chuck Tailors. Clark foundDiana quite beautiful and attractive.

Diana came to the city to learn about, "Mans world" and soon became friends with Clark. Behind them sits, a red headed jokester with super-speed named Wally West. His super-speed gave him a fast metabolism, and a huge appetite. Next to Wally was a young black student in a green shirt and black pants. That's John Stewart Wally's best friend, and a person who took school slightly more seriously then Wally did. John possessed a magic ring, which he found as a kid. The green ring could make anything John imagines as a weapon or whatever. John mostly used it to play around or mow his lawn, but never took it off. To the right of him was Shayera Hol an Alien Transfer student, and the most strict and militaristic of the group. Shayera had on a white button shirt, and a short blue skirt. Shayera was accidentally teleported to Earth from her home planet of Thanagar. She like the rest of her race had Hawk like wings that could pop out of their back for flight.

Clark enjoyed his friends, and valued them greatly. Mr. Jones than began his lesson on science and space. Mr. Jones was a new teacher last year and a mysterious one as well. Clark had him last year, and never really got on his good side.

"Hey C.K. why were you late today?" Wally asked Clark.

Clark turned back in his chair to face Wally.

"I woke up late." Clark answers.

"Only you C.K." Wally replies with a smile.

Diana then slaps Clark across the back of his head.

"Pay attention you guys." Diana demands.

"Why you hit me for, Wally was talking to?" Clark asks while rubbing his head.

"Cause I did okay!" Diana yells out with increased size.

Clark cowers in fear, and then shrinks to a small size.

The others just laugh.

The class then hears a loud noise from outside. They all run to the window, and look outside to see a person leap out a jet-plane. The all gasp in amazement, but thenthe person then opens a parachute and lands in a stylish pose in front of the school. They all then gasp in awe once again, and then applaud.

"Now that was cool." a student comments.

The person turns out to be a handsome dark haired teenager. The teen is dressed in a black Japanese style school uniform. A limousine then pulls up behind him, and an elderly butler comes running out. He takes out a mega phone and runs in front of his master.

"**Introducing Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne industries, and multi-billionaire! His hobbies include intensive martial arts training, and gaining vast knowledge! He is also a master detective and a genius!"** The butler says over the mega-phone.

The classes in the school looking own all clap again. Bruce Wayne then walks past his butler, and then makes his way into the school with a nearly arrogant smirk. Back inside Mr. Jones class, the gang returns to their seats excited.

"I hope he's in this class." Diana says while blushing.

"I wonder why Bruce Wayne would come to Metropolis anyways." John wonders.

"Maybe to actually learn something." Shayera comments sarcastically.

John shoots her the evil eye.

"Who cares why he's here, he seems interesting. " Clark comments.

They all nod in agreement.

Mins later the door to the class opens up, and Bruce and his butler walk in. The entire class claps loudly for few min. Bruce doesn't acknowledge them, but just gives them a glare.

"You must be our new exchange student." Mr. Jones says.

"That's right." Bruce answers.

Mr. Jones then turns to the class.

"If you already didn't hear this is Bruce Wayne." Mr. Jones says.

The class claps again.

"Take a seat in the back Mr. Wayne." Mr. Jones says.

Bruce waives his butler off, and then makes his way to the back. His good looks catches the attention of the girls in the class, but Bruce was used to it. He walks buy Diana and gives her a wink, and then he walks past Clark and gives him the evil eye.

"What's up with him?" Clark wonders.

"He seems nice." Diana says again blushing.

Bruce takes a seat next to Wally who gives him a nod.

"Hey B.W." Wally greets joyously.

Bruce rolls his eyes, and then turns to face the front of the room.

Wally goes to the corner freezing cold.

"That was icy." Wally comments while in Eskimo gear in the corner.  
Luthor estate:

Inside the 50-room Luthor estate, 19-year-old bald Alexander "Lex" Luthor sits in front a huge computer. He is on the phone with some people, and does not look to happy.

"What do you mean you got beaten buy some kid!" Lex yells.

On other side of the phone the 3 thugs from the bank robbery try and all talk at once.

"Mr.Luthor!" They all blurt out in cohesion.

"Shut up you idiots!" Lex yells over the phone.

"Now one of you please tell me what happened." Lex demands.

"Alright we had the job all done, and then some punk kid with super-strength took us down." The thug explains.

"I dun care how strong he was I pay you dolts too much!" Lex yells out in frustration.

Lex then hangs up the phone.

"Idiots." Lex comments to himself.

A soft ball then hits him on his baldhead.

"What the deuce!" Lex states while looking for the culprit.

Standing buy the doorway to his room, his red head little sister Lana stands laughing.

"You're such a nerd Lex." Lana says while laughing.

Lex grows very big with anger.

"Get out of my room!" Lex yells.

Lana then runs off.

Lex then turns back to his computer.

"Ill find the freak who ruined my robbery, and yes their will be blood." Lex comments to himself. "Hahahahahahahha!" Lex laughs.

"You are a weirdo!" Lana yells out.

Lex screams at her again and she runs out his lab.

………………………………...

**Justice High:**

The final bell ring, and the students begin to head out the schools. Clark and the gang make their way to the courtyard.

"I will catch you guys later." Wally says as he speeds off.

The others waive him off.

"Anyone want to head for the noodle shop?" John asks.

"Sure earth noodles sound nice." Shayera explains.

Clark and Diana also agree to join. Then Bruce Wayne waltzes out the school, and makes his way right to Diana. He gets on one knee and takes hey by the hand.

"Tell me my sweet what is your name?" Bruce asks in a soft voice.

Diana giggles then blushes.

"Diana Prince and im an Amazon warrior." Diana answers.

"Diana is such a beautiful name." Bruce replies.

"Thanks." Diana answers with a giggle.

The others roll their eyes.

"Im Clark Kent by the way." Clark interrupts.

Bruce grows angry, and then grows big and takes out a katana sword.

"Im in the middle of something here!" Bruce threatens holding his katana.

Clark cowers back in fear.

"Sorry." Clark replies.

Bruce then turns to face Diana.

"How would you all like to come to my mansion for some Lunch?" Bruce asks.

"Yep!" They all yell out in cohesion.

A limo then pulls up next too the gang. Bruce butler comes out and opens the door for them.

"Let's go." Bruce says.

Shayera and John rush into the limo. Bruce takes Diana and goes in the limo with her. Diana turns back to Clark, who is laying in the gutter feeling left out.

"You coming Clark?" Diana asks with a smile.

Clark then pops back up and hops into the limo.

"I guess he can come to." Bruce says with distain.

Before Clark can enter, Bruce pulls him aside.

"Listen it appears we both care for the same woman, and that makes us rivals in love." Bruce says.

"What?" Clark wonders.

Bruce then enters the limo followed buy a confused Clark.

………………………………...


End file.
